Extraños Amorios
by ELIKILI
Summary: La vida de ellas era completamente normal hasta q sucedio lo inesperado, todo su mundo cambio y ellas con el. No se lo esperaban y aun asi sucedio, no lo impidieron y todo se cayo
1. Primer Encuentro

**LOS PERSONAJES DE CARD CAPTOR SAKURA NO ME PERTENCEN, SON DE LA PROPIEDAD DE CLAMP. HACEMOS ESTO SIN FINES DE LUCRO.**

**Extraños Amoríos**

**PROLOGO**

**Primer Encuentro**

Era una mañana soleada, con los pájaros cantando pero un ruido molesto interrumpía la calmada mañana del mes de Abril. El despertador de una adolescente llamada Sakura Kinomoto sonaba con insistencia y ella no se terminaba de levantar hasta q su mama se harto y entro a su habitación.

-Ya levántate! y apaga esa cosa!-le dijo su mama enojada

Sakura se levantó con la pereza más grande del mundo, se vistió, medio comió y se fue por las mismas. En las puertas del colegio se encontró con su gran amiga y vecina, para colmo, Tomoyo Daidouji, estaban contándose las últimas novedades cuando en eso Tomoyo tropieza y un chico q jamás habían visto la atrapa a medio camino del suelo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-le pregunta directamente a los ojos

-Sí, gracias-le dice ella mirando hipnotizada esos hermosos ojos color ámbar

Ellos se miraban mutuamente sin decirse una sola palabra, mientras todos observaban curiosos; en eso lo llaman a él y los sacan del trance, la devuelve a su posición y se va corriendo en medio de las miradas envidiosas de las chicas q estaban dirigidas a Tomoyo.

Ellas se quedaron sorprendidas mirando por donde se había ido, no tenían la menor idea de quien era y q representaría en sus vidas en un futuro no muy lejano, así comenzó un día escolar más sin saber lo q les deparaba el destino.

**Notas de la Autora: **Estábamos en la terraza maquinando planes macabros de ciertas personas que en realidad son personas digamos que muy complicadas, cuando se nos ocurrió darles a conocer nuestra historia claro, sin los nombres reales, esperamos que sea de su agrado y nos dejen muchos reviews. Cuenten q es nuestra primera historia así q por favor, tengamos paciencia

Saludos:

ELIKILI


	2. Reconocimiento

**LOS PERSONAJES DE CARD CAPTOR SAKURA NO ME PERTENCEN, SON DE LA PROPIEDAD DE CLAMP. HACEMOS ESTO SIN FINES DE LUCRO.**

**Extraños Amoríos**

**CAPITULO 1**

**Reconocimiento**

**SAKURAN P.O.V.**

Llego el lunes y con el mi materia "favorita" matemáticas, como siempre me había levantado tarde, así q ahora me encontraba corriendo hacia mi salón para que el profe no me pusiera una falta.

-Presente!-grite pensando que el profe ya debía de estar diciendo mi nombre en la lista

Como no escuche nada, levante la cabeza y me encontré con todo el salón mirándome, me fije en el asiento del profe y no estaba, roja a mas no poder me dirigí a mi asiento donde Tomoyo me veía divertida, me senté como siempre a lado de la ventana y Tomoyo a lado mio.

_You had me fooled  
>You were so good at that<br>I'm so unglued  
>Too many pieces to put back<br>And you were the best by far  
>How did we end up like this?<br>Don't even know who you are  
>I can't believe it's like this<br>I wanna know_

Nos encontrábamos conversando sobre lo que habíamos hecho el fin de semana cuando entro el profe y tras él dos chicos, uno de ellos tenis el cabello castaño oscuro, ojos color ámbar muy profundos y muy buen cuerpo, el otro chico tenia cabello negro con destellos azulados, ojos color aguamarina y, al igual q el otro chico, un muy buen cuerpo.

-Alumnos, ellos son sus nuevos compañeros, preséntense por favor

-Mi nombre es Shaoran Li, soy de Hong Kong y tengo 17 años

-Mi nombre es Eriol Hiraguizawa, soy de Inglaterra y también tengo 17 años

-Muy bien, ahora Li se sentara atrás de Kinomoto e Hiraguizawa se sentara atrás de Daidouji, por favor señoritas levanten sus manos para que puedan saber dónde sentarse.

_How does it feel to be a fallen angel?  
>Your wings are lying on the ground<br>How does it feel to be a fallen angel  
>Forever is a long way down<br>You were everything that I thought I wanted to be  
>But everything has disappeared for me<br>So how does it feel?  
>How does it feel to be a fallen angel of love?<em>

**SHAORAN P.O.V.**

Ya ha pasado un mes desde que llegue a Tomoeda y por lo tanto a la secundaria Seijou, con mi primo Eriol nos encontrabamos viviendo juntos en un departamento en el centro de Tomoeda, me encontraba en clases de matemáticas, mi materia favorita y la última del dia, luego de esto podría ir a mi casa y descansar un rato, hasta q tenga q salir con Eriol a comprar unas cuantas cosas para el departamento.

Por fin toco el timbre y me dispuse a arreglar mi mochila, pero antes de siquiera poder cerrar el cuaderno el profesor nos llamó a Kinomoto y a mí.

-En vista de que la Srta. Kinomoto necesita pasar el examen del lunes lo he asignado a ud. Sr. Li como su tutor ya que es el mejor estudiante de mi clase.

-Li, ¿podríamos comenzar hoy en mi casa?- me pregunto Kinomoto una vez q regresamos a nuestros asientos

-Sí, claro, a las 3 de la tarde, ¿esta bien?

-Perfecto, nos vemos

-Nos vemos.

**Notas de la Autora: **Perdonen el retraso pero es q hemos estado super ocupadas con el coley no habíamos podido actualizar, bueno aquí les dejo otro cap. mas, espero que les guste, la canción que aparece en el cap, es un fragmento de la cancion FALLEN ANGEL de los BACKSTREET BOYS.

PD: Denme su opinión sobre si seguir poniendo canciones en los siguientes capítulos o no, se les quiere, hasta el próximo.

Saludos:

ELIKILI


	3. Sin que se note

**LOS PERSONAJES DE CARD CAPTOR SAKURA NO ME PERTENCEN, SON DE LA PROPIEDAD DE CLAMP. HACEMOS ESTO SIN FINES DE LUCRO.**

**Extraños Amoríos**

**CAPITULO 2**

**Sin que se note**

Le puse un poco de imaginación

No fue un milagro con perdón de Dios

Jamás sentí esa fuerza en mí.

Sin vanidad sin ego ni ambición

Te digo mas no sé si con valor

Pero coraje y esperanza sí

En tu mirar curé mi fiebre

Y fue de repente

Los naufragios me he tragado

Y las heridas ya no duelen

**Tomoyo P.O.V.**

Al día siguiente como era de costumbre llegue al insti, para luego encontrarme con mi mejor amiga, nos pusimos al día con las novedades y me conto que Li es su tutor de mate, me preocupe ya que ella no es buena con la materia, y le aconseje que le prestase atención al ambarino.

-Buenos Días chicos-dijo el profesor de química, un hombre alto con lentes, de tez blanca y cabello canoso.

-Buenos Días-respondimos todos en el salón.

Mientras prestaba atención a la clase, no puedo negar que me distraía un poco el sentir una mirada en mi nuca, en algunas ocasiones me giraba para ver algunas cosas en mi mochila y veía que el ojiazul que se sienta detrás de mí, se sonrojaba un poco, sus ojos eran realmente hermosos y me intimidaban cuando me hablaba.

Sin que se note

Te miro y es sin que se note

Y la verdad que había en mí

Y que era inmensa

De la rutina estaba presa

Sin que se note

Te miro y es sin que se note

Y la mentira que hubo en mí que era intensa

Desaparece, sólo muere

Y los miedos se disfrazan y se esconden para no ver el sol

Y se asustan oh uh…

Cuando termino la clase supe que aunque estaba algo distraída, la pude entender perfectamente, pero cuando me fije en Eriol me di cuenta que a diferencia de mí, el no entendió absolutamente nada, parecía que había estado tan sumido en sus pensamientos que por ello no logro prestar atención.

A la siguiente hora nos hicieron formar a todos para comunicarnos que no habrían clases en lo que quedaba del día porque los profesores estarían en reunión, por ello nos mandaron a nuestras casas; cuando nos dijeron la noticia la mayoría de los alumnos celebraron.

-_Obvio se van a vagar_-fue lo primero que pensé, ya que eso exactamente ocurrió

Seguido de eso espere un tiempo para entrar al salón e ir a recoger mi mochila, al entrar observe que no había nadie ahí, en el momento en que agarraba mi mochila, sentí una mano que se posaba en mi hombro, y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta quien era…

-Me puedes ayudar con lo de química-dijo Eriol

-Primero, se saluda; Segundo, no me vuelves a tocar así, quien te crees Robert Patinson y Tercero sí, claro que te ayudare-Respondí enojada

No fue la suerte quien me lo enseñó

Me até a la fuerza que vivía en mí

Con siete llaves de imaginación

Ganó mi ansia y mi esperanza

Venció a mi mente desatada

Y así escapé de aquellas garras

Y al fuego eché miles de cartas y de palabras

Tesoros que no valen comparados con tu alma

Ya que habíamos salido temprano del insti, le propuse a Eriol que me acompañe a mi casa ya que en la tarde tenia ensayo del coro, cuando llegamos no había nadie ahí, así que lo dirigí al comedor para poder trabajar a gusto.

-Bien, que es lo que no entiendes?-dije con una alegre sonrisa

-Todo en realidad- Respondió

-Acaso no prestaste atención?

-No mucho, la verdad es que estuve en otro mundo; lo que pasa es que tengo muchos problemas, esta vez juro prestar atención-me aseguro

Así transcurrieron las horas, más bien para ser exactos habían pasado solo 3 horas, desde que comenzamos, en algunos ocasiones no me entendía así que tenía que volver a repetir hasta que finalmente me entendió, luego se fue.

Sin que se note

Te miro y es sin que se note

Y la verdad que había en mí es tan inmensa

De las promesas queda presa

Sin que se note

Te miro y es sin que se note

Y la verdad que había en mí es tan intensa

Ya no le teme a lo que quiere

Se ha deshecho del disfraz con el que oculta su mirada

Se ha entregado a la ilusión de pelear por lo que ama

Corazones que se buscan en aquellas madrugadas

Son corazones, son montañas

Que no se esconden, que se hablan

**ERIOL P.O.V.**

Llegue al departamento, me recosté en la cama y en eso recordé lo bien que explicaba Tomoyo, en algunas ocasiones, no puedo negar, que me distraía al observar cada una de sus facciones. Definitivamente ella es la chica más simpática que eh conocido.

-Estás listo?-dijo Shaoran

-Para qué?- pregunte

-Para nada, jejeje… solo te quería asustar, estabas tan concentrado en no se qué cosa, que no te diste cuenta que ya había llegado y como si fuera poco estabas hablando solo, pero no te entendí nada… por cierto en que pensabas?

-No, en nada en especial

Sin que se note

Te miro y es sin que se note

Y la verdad que había en mí es tan intensa

De las promesas queda presa

Sin que se note

Te miro y es sin que se note

Y la verdad que había en mí y que era inmensa

Ya no le teme a lo que quiere

Se ha deshecho del disfraz con el que se ocultó

No se asusta, no

No se asusta, no

**Notas de la Autora: **Este capítulo lo escribí mientras estaba en mi clase de inglés y como siempre mis amigos conversaban cosas triviales así que por eso decidí aprovechar el tiempo y por eso comencé a escribir.

Espero que les haya gustado estaba medio distraída; así que si ven una que otra falla, recuerden que no estaba en lo que estaba

Saludos:

ELIKILI


End file.
